In conventional door handle units, including a latch case which houses therein a latch coming into engagement with and disengagement from a keeper mounted on the fixed frame member side and a unit body to which is pivoted a handle for opening and closing the door, the latch case and the unit body are assembled in such a manner that the latch case is fitted in the unit body from its rear side and then outer peripheral portions of the latch case are secured to the unit body using screws.
However, with the assembling method using screws, many fixed positions are required to mount the latch case in stable condition without getting it out of order, because a so large force acts on the latch case when operated. This necessarily leads to an increase in the number of processes for machining the bore threaded holes in the unit body and for tightening operation of screws, thus resulting in unsatisfactory working efficiencies in both manufacturing and assembling the door handle units. Furthermore, a diameter and depth of the threaded holes must be selected larger in order to attain positive connections, whereby the associated parts including at least the latch case and the unit body are required to have a thickness appreciably increased. This avoids reduction in cost of materials and results in more weight of the entire handle unit.